Phantom of Interest Original
by Irrelevant86
Summary: Danni's now 17 and has made her way to New York City where she interrupts a murder by a gang. Now the gangs after her and just as she's about to leave the city Reese and Finch step in to save the day. Can they keep Dani safe, or will the gang get to her?
1. A New Number

_**AN: So I'm using Bailee Madison as the face claim for Danielle.**_

_**AN2: So I'm reposting the original Phantom of Interest story for those of you who like the original version of it!**_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Phantom of Interest**_

_Chapter One: A New Number_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Danni's P.O.V. {8:25 pm}**_

It had been several months since the last time I'd seen Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I'd gone back to Amity Park a while back and staid for a couple months to hang out with them. While I was there Danny taught me how to better control my powers and how to use less energy while fighting. He'd even taught me his ghostly wail and how to speak Esperanto. It was fun hanging around with my 'cousin' but I just didn't belong in Amity Park, not to mention I wanted to go out and see other places, which is how I found myself walking the streets of New York. It's true what they say, New York is the city that never sleeps. It was 8 pm, the sun had already set and there still where a crap load of people out walking around. Tonight, is my first night in the city, and I was trying to see everything at once.

I was so lost in thought that I'd continued walking down the street not even really paying attention as to where I was going. When I finally stopped to look around me again I noticed I was in the slums of the city near an old abandoned park. I could hear shouting coming from the park. I quietly made my way into the park and I noticed several people standing near a group of trees. Four of them had guns, and they were all surrounding another guy. Well this can't be good. The man in the middle was cowering in fear. I scowled and made a rash decision to intervene.

"You know four against one isn't exactly fair," I stated, crossing my arms and glaring at the men.

"Mind your own business kid you'll live longer," One of the men replied, glaring at me.

"Yeah well maybe he could use a second opinion," I challenged, moving closer to the group.

"All right kid you asked for it," The man growled, moving towards me.

He reached out to grab me, but I ducked out of his grip and punched him in the gut, then kicked him in the arm causing him to drop his gun. The others all aimed their guns at me and started firing. I didn't want them to see me using my powers, so I ducked and weaved dodging each bullet. The other guy who I'd saved was just standing there like an idiot. I weaved my way away from him trying to lead the men my way and away from him. It worked and the four men started following me, each of them firing their guns at me. I kept dodging each bullet until they'd run out. When they ran out of bullets I moved towards them ready to fight.

"Come on ya cowards too scared to fight me?" I taunted, and smirked.

They all ran at me, and I ducked under each punch, jabbing them in their pressure points. Over the past couple years I'd really learned how to fight and spending several months helping Danny, Sam, and Tucker fight ghost had helped a lot; I'd figured out where each pressure point in the human body is, I'd learned karate and several forms of martial arts, I'd also learned how to handle a gun mostly ghost fighting guns. I knocked out each of them then turned back to the man to see that he was gone. Well nice to know he was willing to help. I sighed, and moved away from the park, time to find a place to spend the night…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Third person P.O.V. {The next day at the library 10:00 am}**_

The library was quiet that morning and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of a squeak toy being chewed on. Finch was sitting by the computers as usual, staring intently at the screen, while Bear was lying on his little bed chewing on his toy. Suddenly Bear stood up and raced towards the stairs where Reese was ascending into the library.

"We have a new number?" Reese asked, coming to a stop next to Finch.

"Yes but this one is different. I didn't get her number; the machine sent me her picture. I've spent the last hour and a half trying to find out anything on her, but it's like she doesn't exists at all," Finch answered, obviously frustrated.

Reese eyed him for a moment with a small smirk playing at his face at his friend's annoyance.

"Can I see who this person is?" Reese asked, glancing down at the computer.

Finch pulled out a picture of a 17 year old girl with piercing glacier ice blue eyes, and long flowing raven black hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She was standing in what appeared to be an abandoned park. She was wearing torn black jeans, a white shirt with the words 'Dumpty Humpty' written across the chest, and a black leather jacket. If you looked closely at the image you could see a scar running down her eyebrow. The kind of thing you get from fighting or having something hit you in the face.

"Did you get a name for her at least?" Reese asked, staring at the picture.

He'd heard of people erasing their identities but never of a teenager erasing their identity. What would cause someone like her to do something like that, and did it have to do with why the machine had given them the picture.

"No it's like she was never born. There's absolutely no record of her, the closest I could get was a boy named Danny Fenton who lives in Amity Park. I did a facial search for her and found that she and the boy Danny have a 98% facial match, they could be twins if it weren't for the fact that he's two years older than her," Finch explained, pulling up the picture of Danny Fenton.

Finch was right the two could have been twins; they had the same piercing glacier ice blue eyes, and the same raven black hair though the boys was short and flopped down into his face covering one of his eyes.

"You think the family gave her up when she was born?" Reese asked, leaning down closer to the screen.

"There would have been a birth certificate if that's what happened," Finch replied, scowling at the screen.

"I did manage to find this video from last night, I'm pretty sure it's why she's in trouble," Finch exclaimed, glancing up at Reese.

He played the video, there was no sound, but it showed an abandoned park were four men with guns were standing around another man. Suddenly the girl from the photo appeared in the shot. She said something to the men, and they turned towards her and said something. She replied and then one of the men approached her and she punched him in the gut, then kicked the gun out of his hand. The men started firing at her and she ducked and weaved around each bullet. It was amazing the way she bent and flipped backwards to keep from being hit by the bullets.

Reese's eyes widened at the sight. When the men ran out of bullets the girl said something to them and they all rushed at her. She dodged each of their punches and hit them all nocking all of them to the ground. She glanced around for a second before shrugging her shoulders and walking off.

"I did some research on the men the girl knocked out. The one that first approached her is James Holt. He owns a bar near here, and he runs a side business selling drugs, mostly heroine," Finch stated.

"We have to find her before they do," Reese stated, standing up from his bent over position.

"By the looks of it I'd say she can fight. I don't think I've ever seen someone dodge bullets like that," Finch replied, turning as much as his spin would let him to look at Reese.

"Doesn't matter she could still be in danger," Reese answered, moving towards the stairs.

The computer beeped and Finch glanced down at it.

"Looks like the machine found her. She's in an old abandoned warehouse several blocks from here," Finch shouted.

Reese nodded his head and continued on his way out of the library…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Danni's P.O.V.**_

I glared up at the ceiling of the warehouse I'd slept in. I'd only managed to get about three hours of sleep before I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep. Sometimes living on the street really sucks. I can never find a nice place to sleep. I sighed and jumped up off the crate I'd slept on, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the warehouse. I'll pry spend two more days at the most here looking around the city before I move on. I moved down the street glancing around me as I moved. I'd become just a little paranoid over the years thanks to Vlad. I was always paranoid that he was going to pop out and attack me. I glanced sideways for a second and noticed a man in a suit without a tie, and short black hair that was peppered with gray walking behind me. I didn't think anything of it until several blocks later when he was still several people behind me.

I picked up my pace a little and moved down the street. I ducked around a corner and continued to walk, glancing behind me slightly. The man turned the corner, and I groaned. I noticed an alley way up ahead across the street, and I quickly crossed the street and moved towards the alley. The second I turned into the alley I let my invisibility and intangibility wash over me. The man walked into the alley a few seconds later and glanced around. He reached up and tapped his ear.

"Finch I lost her… no she ducked into the alley… no she can't still be in the alley I don't see her… I don't care if she didn't come out the other side of the alley I'm telling you she's not here," The man stated.

Wait was there someone else at the other end of the alley?

"Fine keep an eye out for her, let me know if she shows up again," The man muttered, moving out of the alley.

I debated for a second what I should do; leave the city or follow the man and find out why he was following me. I groaned and quickly but quietly raced out of the alley keeping my invisibility and intangibility up. I raced after the man as he walked down the street. He spent several hours sitting at the coffee shop across from the alley, then he finally got up and walked back up the street.

"Finch I'm coming back to the library… no she didn't show up I have no idea where she went," The man stated.

I followed him back to what appeared to be an abandoned library, inside and up a set of stairs. I stayed by the stairs not wanting to go any farther in the room when I saw the dog lying near a desk full of computers. Sometimes dogs like me and other times they don't. There was another man sitting at the desk and I'm guessing he's Finch.

"What happened Mr. Reese?" Finch asked, turning slightly to look at the man in the suit.

"I'm not sure Finch, I saw her enter the alley but when I followed her in the alley she was gone," Reese replied.

I glanced around the room and noticed a clear board off to one side with my picture taped to it. Oh yeah well that's not creepy at all. I glanced back over at the men and noticed that the dog was staring at me intently. Suddenly he shot up and raced across the room and stopped in front of me and growled. Okay not good. Reese pulled out a gun and moved towards the stairs. He glanced down the stairs and a quizzical look passed over his face. He moved down the stairs and glanced around the corner, then walked back up the stairs.

"Overmannen," Reese exclaimed, glancing down at the dog.

The dog snarled one last time at me, then sat down right in front of me. Reese looked at the dog for a second with a quizzical look, then put his gun away and walked over the desk.

"What was that about?" Finch asked.

"I'm not sure," Reese replied, glancing back at the dog who was still staring at me intently.

I made a shooing motion with my hands and the dog growled. The two men glanced back at the dog for a second.

"Have you been able to find out anything about the girl?" Reese asked.

"No, there's nothing here on her. Like I said it's like she never existed," Finch answered.

"Well we have to find her soon before those men find her," Reese stated, glaring at the computer screen.

Those men? What men? Reese shifted in his spot causing dust to fly up into the air. Ah crap what the hell man? I held my hand over my mouth and nose, trying to stop the sneeze that was coming. Reese shifted again and more dust was flung into the air. Sun of a bitch really man stand still! I took a deep breath and tried to hold back the sneeze that I knew was coming.

"I still don't see how she could have disappeared, or where she went for that matter. I didn't see her leave the alley from the other end, and there's no other exists from that alley," Finch stated, scowling.

He moved to grab the mouse and knocked over a book onto the floor sending up a cloud of dust. Oh no! Crap this isn't good! I sneezed loudly causing me to lose my hold on my invisibility and intangibility, and the two men turned in my direction with Reese pulling out his gun. Oh yeah I'm in so much trouble right now!

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: Hope you guys liked the chapter, this is just a little story that popped into my head for no reason and I thought I'd get it down. Please review and tell me what you guys think!**_


	2. A Phantom Caught

_~(^.^)~_

_**Phantom of Interest**_

_Chapter Two ~ Protecting a Phantom_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Danni's P.O.V.**_

Reese and Finch stared at me wide eyes for a second, and I could hear the dog growling at me. I stood there for a second before I raced back down the stairs. I could hear Reese racing after me. In my attempt to get away I completely forgot about my ability to go invisible, honestly, I'm more like Danny than I'd ever admit. Before I could even get out of the library Reese caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist pinning my arms to my side. I struggled to get out of his grip but it was like he had an iron grip around me.

"Let go of me," I shouted, bucking backwards to hit him in the face.

I didn't want to go intangible and risk him finding out about my ability's. I could hear the sound of someone slowly making their way down the stairs.

"How did you find this place?" Finch asked. I scowled and kicked Reese in the shin. He grunted in pain but didn't let go of me.

"How do you think," I retorted, glaring at the man. He frowned and walked closer to us.

"You followed me?" Reese asked sound slightly doubtful.

"Well I guess I'm a lot better at it than you are, I spotted you about two seconds into you following me," I answered, kicking him in the shin again. Once again he grunted in pain, but he still didn't let go of me.

"I swear I will keep kicking you until you let me go," I shouted, kicking him again.

He ignored me and practically carried me up the stairs back into the library. My scowl deepened as he carried me up the stairs, and like the teenager that I am I continued to kick him the whole way up the stairs. I'm sure by the time we got to the top of the stairs his leg had a huge bruise on it. Sam had talked me into wearing steal toed combat boots, though it was the back of my shoe hitting his leg not my toe of the boot.

"Finch in my bag there's a set of hand cuffs I got from detective Fusco get them out for me," Reese exclaimed, once we were standing in the middle of the library. My eyes widened and I scowled.

"Don't even think about it," I growled, tossing my head back and trying to clip him upside the head.

Finch limped over to a bag that was sitting on the floor near the desk full of computers and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Reese pulled me over to an empty wooden chair and shoved me into the chair. He took the handcuffs from Finch and had cuffed me to the chair before I could even blink. I yanked at the cuff around my left wrist and scowled. Oh the second they leave me alone I am so phasing out of these. Finch had resumed his seat at the desk but had the chair turned to face me, and Reese was leaning against the desk staring at me.

"What?" I growled, scowling.

The dog walked over to me and started sniffing me. For a second he didn't seem to know what to make of me. Then he started licking my face. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but his tongue was tickling my face.

"Dude stop… Achk you're just like Cujo… down boy," I giggled, trying to push the dog away with my free hand. At first amusement had crossed the two men's faces at my predicament but when I mentioned Cujo their faces twisted in confusion.

"Bear komen," Reese exclaimed. Bear glanced back at Reese then looked at me for a second then raced over to Reese.

"vaststellen," Reese ordered, pointing at the dogs bed next to the desk.

"Cujo?" Finch asked, looking over at me.

"A dog I know," I replied curtly, scowling again. Finch seemed slightly taken aback by my hostility.

"So why where you following me today?" I asked, turning towards Reese. Reese seemed to debate what to say to me.

"Last night you got into a fight with a small group of people…"

"Wait you've been following me since last night?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but the men you fought with last night sell drugs, mostly heroine. They're after you now," Reese continued.

I stared at him for a moment not quite understanding what he was getting at. The fact that I'd taken out a couple of drug dealers didn't surprise me, and I wasn't fazed by the fact that they were after me. I could take them on all by myself and not even get hurt.

"Yeah sure so what does that have to do with you following me?" I asked.

"We were trying to help you but it's hard to do so when we know nothing about you," Finch explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well if you'd left me alone I would have left the city within the next two days and I wouldn't have had to worry about them," I retorted.

"You're leaving the city? Why?" Reese asked.

"Why not? It's not like I've got any reason to stay here," I answered, scowling slightly.

Reese's face seemed to soften slightly at my statement, and Finch looked slightly sad. I rolled my eyes and sat back in the chair. God I was tired, I'd barely gotten any sleep last night and despite the look of this chair it's actually a pretty comfy chair. I groaned this is no time to fall asleep. I sat forward again and glared at the two men.

"So basically your idea of helping me is cuffing me to a chair?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at them.

"That's so you don't try to run off and get caught by those men," Reese stated. I scoffed.

"Oh they wish they could catch me, and besides what makes you think you can actually keep me locked up here?" I retorted, smirking slightly.

"Because right now you're cuffed to a chair," Reese shot back, moving towards the door.

"I'm going to go see if I can track these men down. By the way I never did catch your name," Reese stated, glancing back at me. I debated whether or not to tell him my name.

"Names Danni with an I," I replied. A looked of shock passed over both of their faces. I looked at them skeptically for a second. Reese left and I was left cuffed to a chair with Bear and Finch as my only company.

"What's with the looks?" I asked, looking over at Finch.

"When I was doing some research on you I found a boy named Danny Fenton who looks almost exactly like you, it's just strange that you have the same name," Finch explained. I stared at him for a moment. How did he find Danny? What kind of pull does this man have?

"Really, interesting," I muttered, trying not to look guilty.

Finch turned back to his computer and I sighed. I quickly turned intangible and let the cuff slid off my wrist. I glanced up at Finch who was typing away at the computer, then I glanced towards the stairs, then at Bear who was giving me a sad look, almost as if he knew I was about to leave. Despite what had happened today I found myself not wanting to leave. I'd traveled all over the world trying to find a place to call home, or at least find a place where I'm needed. And for some reason I feel like I'm needed here. I sighed and sat back in my chair and closed my eyes. And besides I'm dead tired, maybe I could just take a little nap…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Third person P.O.V. {Later that day}**_

Reese made his way up the stairs and into the library. He'd spent the entire day following James Holt, and he had the perfect idea as to how to get the man off Danni's case he was going to make sure the man got caught with some of the drugs he was selling. He smiled slightly as he imagined the 17 year old girl's face when he'd cuffed her to the chair. She looked like she was about to kill him. He walked into the library and noticed that Danni had fallen asleep in the chair, but what caught his eye was that she was no longer cuffed to the chair. The cuff that used to be around her wrist hung from the chair.

"Finch did you un-cuff Danni?" Reese asked, moving over to Finch.

"No," He replied, turning to look at the girl. He noticed that she was un-cuffed and he frowned in confusion.

"How did she do it?" Finch muttered.

"Apparently she can pick a lock," Reese replied, moving towards the girl. Despite the fact that she'd pry un-cuffed herself a while ago and could have left before he got back Reese quietly re-cuffed her to the chair as a precaution.

"So I have our detective friends all ready to make the bust all that's left is for you to get him into the car full of drugs," Finch stated. Reese smiled slightly at this.

"No problem," He said, glancing back at Danni.

Her bangs had flopped down over her face covering one of her eyes, and in that moment she looked just like the boy Danny Fenton. Reese still found it slightly odd that she looked exactly like Danny Fenton and even had the same name as him, yet she apparently had no relationship to Danny Fenton.

"She must have been really tired," Finch exclaimed, glancing at the girl.

Reese nodded his head, and then walked over to the desk and sat on the edge of it. Suddenly Danni groaned and shifted in her spot. Both men looked over at her as she sat up and yawned, and tried to stretch both arms up in the air. She got her right hand up all the way but her left hand didn't get too far seeing as how it was cuffed to the chair. What she said next surprised both men.

"Filo de putino, kion la infero," She exclaimed, glaring at the hand cuff around her wrist. She glared up at the two men a scowl marring her face.

"You know I'd already decided to stay, so if you don't mind un-cuff me now or I swear I will make your life hell," She threatened, glaring at them. Reese smirked, shook his head, then walked over and un-cuffed her.

"Thank you," She muttered.

"What language was that, that you were speaking?" Finch asked.

"Esperanto, I learned it because I have a friend who only speaks Esperanto," Danni explained, standing up and stretching her sore muscles. For a second she just stood there stretching then she cracked her neck, and looked around.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"We were just about to solve your problem," Finch answered.

"Really cool, anyway I can help?" She asked, moving over to the desk and leaning against it and looking at the screen. She leaned a little too close to Finch and her arm brushed against his. He shivered at the contact. Her skin was ice cold.

"Are you cold?" Finch asked, moving away from her slightly.

"Ugh no why?" She asked, shooting up straight and quickly pulling down the sleeve of her hoodie so it was once again covering her arm. The quickness with which she did this did not go unnoticed by Reese or Finch.

"No reason," Finch muttered, turning back to his computer.

"To answer your question no there's no way you can help. Just stay here with Finch I'll be back after I finish taking care of James Holt," Reese replied, moving towards the stairs. Danni sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Great stuck inside with nothing to do, I hate being cooped up," She muttered, flopping down onto the floor next to Bear and laid her head on the floor in front of the dog. The dog rested his head on top of her head and she looked upwards/sideways at the dog.

"And exactly what do you think you're doing mister?" She asked, a small smile gracing her face. Finch glanced down at the scene and a smile made its way onto his face as well…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: I had some trouble with this chapter; I couldn't decide how she should interact with them. And I've been watching a lot of Burn Notice recently so if Reese seems to come up with ideas that seem more Michael-ish you know why. Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter.**_


	3. A Phantoms help

_~(^.^)~_

_Chapter Three ~ A Phantom's help_

_~(^.^)~_

_**Danni's P.O.V.**_

I groaned and glared at the ceiling. This is so boring I'd been stuck in this library for the last few hours and I was slowly going insane. Reese was still working on trying to get James to get in a car full of drugs. I sighed and sat up.

"Okay I can't take this I can't sit here like this all day I'm going nuts," I exclaimed, jumping up off the ground.

"You have to stay here. It's not safe out there for you," Finch stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha please my whole life I've been in danger I can take care of myself. Trust me nothings gonna hurt me," I replied, racing down the stairs.

"Danni!" Finch shouted after me.

I ignored him and raced outside. Now to find Reese and this guy James. I rambled down the street trying to find one of the two. I wasn't having much luck that is until I spotted Reese walking towards me.

"I thought you said you were going to stay in the library," He stated, frowning slightly.

"I got bored and wanted to help," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"You're going back to the library," He said, reaching to grab my arm. I dodged around him and shook my head.

"Nope, no offense to the library but it's so boring up there. And besides I can help, hell I've been taking care of myself since I was 12. Don't think I can't take this guy on," I shot back, smirking. Reese sighed and shook his head.

"Fine but you stay close to me," Reese conceded. I rolled my eyes but nodded my head; after all I have absolutely no idea where this guy is.

"Well then come on let's get to it," I exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of my feet…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Twenty minutes later**_

We were standing outside James' bar. Finch said he was inside, though the bar was closed for the day. Finch said the man was in there with the rest of buddy's.

"So where's this car full of drugs?" I asked, glancing back at Reese.

"Over there. I stole some of the drugs from the bar earlier and put them in the trunk of the car," Reese replied. I thought for a moment then an idea popped into my head.

"Hey I've got an idea. You go in there and get them to chase you, though you might have to high jack a car to get away. Eh anyway, they'll have to chase you in a car. They run a few red lights and get pulled over by the cops. Now normally the cops won't search a person's car without a reason, so we'll give them one. I'll be in the trunk along with the drugs," I suggested, smirking. Reese stared at me for a second.

"And you just came up with that?" He asked.

"Yeah sure, it just popped into my head, and it would add kidnapping to drug possession," I replied. Reese sighed, and shook his head.

"And don't worry if they don't get pulled over I can get out all on my own. Trust me I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," I added. Reese sighed again and nodded his head.

"Fine," He muttered, moving towards James' car.

He jimmied the trunk of the car open and I climbed inside. Reese shut the trunk and I was bathed in darkness. I sat there and waited, and waited, and waited. Suddenly I could hear the sound of shouting outside the trunk of the car. Then the car started up and speed off. I rolled around inside the trunk of the car as it turned corners. I grunted as one of the blocks of drugs slammed into my head. Damn those things are heavy. Suddenly I heard the sound of sirens and a muffled curse from someone sitting in the car. The car stopped and I could hear voices talking. I smiled; time to put on a show. I composed my face into one of horror, and I worked up a few tears. Perfect.

"Hey get me out of here," I shouted, banging on the lid of the trunk and adding a slight crack at the end of my sentence. I kept banging on the door until the lid of the trunk was lifted. I could see the shocked face of a police officer standing above me.

"Thank god, they kidnapped me and shoved me in here," I cried, throwing myself into the arms of the police officer. I could see another officer standing by the front of the car I was in. He had pulled his gun and had it aimed at the men in the car.

"What no she wasn't in there when we got in the car," James exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Freeze get down on the ground," The officer who opened the trunk shouted, pulling his gun.

I coward behind the officer and let a few more tears fall down my face. James scowled and got on his knees and put his hands on his head. The officers cuffed the men, and one of them called for backup. About ten minutes later I was sitting in the police station being interview by an officer. I made up some bull shit story about how I'd seen them packing drugs into the car so they'd shoved me in the trunk. The officer finished taking my statement and she patted me on my shoulder.

"Would you like to call a parent?" She asked. I stared at her for a moment. Crap I forgot about this part.

"Ugh yeah," I exclaimed, standing up. And of course I don't even have Reese or Finch's number. I scowled slight as the lady lead me over to the desk of a police officer.

"Hey Carter can she use your phone to call her parents?" The officer asked.

"Yeah sure," Carter replied, smiling at me. Suddenly the officer's phone rang and she sighed and looked at her phone.

"Sorry Carter I gotta take this," She said, moving away.

"So you're Reese's new client?" Carter asked. I stared at her for a second.

"You know him?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Here's his number," Carter stated, passing me a paper with a number written on it. I quickly dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello Danni need me to come pick you up," Reese asked.

"Yes actually I do, how'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"I have my ways I'll be there soon," Reese replied, hanging up the phone. At that moment the officer walked back over.

"My… dad's coming to pick me up," I stated, turning to the woman. Carter raised her eyebrow at this and I glanced at her for a second.

"All right if it's okay with Detective Carter I'll leave you here I've got something I need to do," The woman replied.

"Oh it's fine with me," Carter stated. The woman nodded her head and left.

"Dad?" Carter asked.

"What it was the best I could come up with," I defended.

"Why didn't you just call your actual parents?" Carter asked. I glanced down at my combat boots.

"I can't don't have any," I answered, looking at the things on her desk. There was a picture of a boy on the desk, and I'm assuming it's her son.

"Oh, then why didn't you tell officer Hertz that?" Carter asked. I glanced up at her.

"Because then she would have called social services and I'm not going to a foster home," I said, scowling slightly. At that moment Reese walked over to us.

"Hello detective Carter," He said, giving her a small smile.

"Hello John," Carter replied. John she's on a first name bases with him! I quirked an eyebrow at this exchange.

"You ready to go Danni?" Reese asked.

"As a matter of fact I am," I replied, moving towards the door…

_~(^.^)~_

_**Library**_

The second I walked into the library I was tackled by a very happy Bear. I stumbled to the floor, and Bear started licking my face. I giggled and tried to shove him off but he was too heavy. God he is just like Cujo.

"Off, down boy, oh come on I wasn't gone that long," I exclaimed between giggles. I glanced up at the two men standing near me; each had a small smile playing at their faces.

"Help!" I exclaimed, giving them my best puppy dog eyes. Which was actually quite hard to do when you have a dog licking you in the face.

"Bear af," Reese ordered. Bear whined, but did as he was told. He walked over to his bed and laid down.

"Bear really likes you," Finch stated.

"I know good thing that dog has good breath," I replied, sitting up and wiping off my face.

"So what now?" I asked, standing up. Reese and Finch looked at each other for a second then looked at me.

"What do mean?" Finch asked.

"What do you think I mean? What do you guys usually do once you're done saving someone?" I asked, walking over to the computers. I glanced at the monitors and noticed that there's video feeds from all over New York. Wow these guys got some nice surveillance.

"Usually we say good bye to the person we save and go on to save the next person," Reese replied. Finch clicked a button on the keyboard and the screen went black.

"What's with all the surveillance?" I asked, glancing at the now blank monitor.

"It helps us that's all you need to know," Finch answered, sitting in his seat in front of the monitors. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"So do you guys live here in the library?" I asked, plopping down on the floor next to Bear. The two men looked at each other then at me.

"What it's a harmless question," I defended.

Neither answered my question, and I rolled my eyes. I sighed and glanced down at Bear. He was looking up at me, and he seemed to be smiling at me. I smiled, and rubbed his head. I sighed again and frowned. What to do now? I don't even know if they want me to stick around. I've been looking for a place where I belong, a place where I feel needed. And I've think I've found it her, but I don't even think they want me to stick around.

"Well then I guess I'm off, I'll find some place to spend the night tonight," I exclaimed, standing up. I glanced back at Reese and Finch for a second before moving towards the stairs.

"Though it is getting cold out there and those warehouses aren't that warm," I stated, glancing back at them again with sad eyes. I saw Finch roll his eyes, and a small smirk was playing at Reese's face.

"If you want you can spend the night here at the library, as long as you don't mess with my computers," Finch offered.

"Really, oh thank you so much," I exclaimed, jumping up and down and racing back into the room.

"You can sleep on the couch," Reese stated, pointing at the couch in the corner. I nodded my head and smiled. Nice I actually have a nice soft couch to sleep on tonight. Sweet! I raced over and plopped down on the couch.

"Wow this is the second most softest thing I've ever sat on, next to the huge arse old couch sitting in Sam's attic," I stated, smiling up at the ceiling.

"Sam?" Reese asked, arching an eyebrow.

"_She's_ an old friend," I replied, glancing at him for a second.

I yawned, and stretched out on the couch. Bear jumped up off his bed and raced over to the couch. He jumped up onto the couch and curled up next to me, and I heard a small chuckle come from Reese's direction. I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep...

_~(^.^)~_

_**Author's note: This is not the end I have more planned. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
